mlpchanfandomcom-20200214-history
/Pony/ After Dark
' /Pony/ After Dark' is a Serial Thread located on MLPChan's /Pony/ Board. It is recreated nightly, at around 10PM (CST). Most of the regulars that appear in the thread need to figure out a better way to fill the void in their lives their lack of friends leaves them. /Pony/ After Dark, or /P/AD for short, is a serial thread carried over from Ponychan, with most of its population intact. Ponychan retains its own /P/AD, though it is no longer associated with a /pony/ board. /Pony/ After Dark has a Steam Group called /Pony/, which contains users from both sites. Group activities are usually discussed in the Steam Group chat and later conveyed over to that day's /P/AD. Format /P/ADs begin with the thread title stating that the thread is a /P/AD with the words /Pony/ After Dark in the title, followed by ____ Edition (e.g. Applejack Edition, Back to the Future Edition, Power Glove Edition, etc...). The thread's head paragraph is usually a copypaste text that explains the threads intent and who is invited. Anyone from anywhere on the site is invited to partake. The thread will then move forward with that night's author providing three or more topics that serve as icebreakers to start off conversations in the thread before it starts to go in its own direction. Topics can range from absolutely anything. The thread's activity varies, though it will usually last until the next /P/AD is created. Notable Members A few notable members: * Anonthony - Site Admin, Host of Pony Rewatch Episode Streams on Saturdays, Host of Bad Movie Nights; Avatars as Applejack/whatever he wants. * Bags - Pretty cool guy. Eh posts in /P/AD and doesn't afraid of anything. * A Non - Common /PAD/ Author; Avatars as Sweetie Belle * Coffee (Grunhilda) - Thread stoner, comes along every now and then. * Clonehunter - User who made this article and deserves a mention here, you fucker; Avatars as the Cake Family/Jeff Goldblum * Toybox - Local Artist in the Thread; Avatars as her own OCs or whatever else she feels like * Saikar - He didn't like being left out; Avatars as Greylight * haHAh - League Fag lol, but Avatars as Rin and is generally accepted as a cool guy * ravage - lol this fucker * Bara - Canadian. Gets drunk every now and again. * Crimson - awesome guy who's there for everyone and stuff. <3 * Cheery - Best filly poster * Trixishy - Not bad for a Trixie poster. * Packrat - Rainbow Dash poster, best known for his involvement in several legendary MMDW flame wars on Ponychan. * teh_Foxx0rz - Another awesome Rainbow Dash poster known from his involvement in the great MMDW flame wars; grew (in)famous for his huge ginormous textwalls. * Queenie - Changes Her name and who she posts as all the god-damn Time, rarely ventures outside of /p/ad * Azure_Keys - Posts as his OC, Makes up weird words for genitalia and makes constant sex jokes, loves Pokemon Category:Serial Threads Category:/Pony/